parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dodger
Dodger is a character from Oliver and Company. Tommy Picklesocchio played as Jiminy Cricket He is a Cricket Dodger Pan and Dodger Pan in Return to Neverland played as Peter Pan He is a Flying Boy Perditahontas played as John Smith The Wizard of Oz (brucesmovies1 style) played as Professor Marvel He is a Professor Who Framed Dodger played as Roger Rabbit He is a White Rabbit Dodger (Shrek) played as Shrek He is an ogre Oliver Little played as Snowbell He is a White Cat The AristoDogs played as Scat Cat He is a Cat Dodger the Dog (SatAM) played as Sonic He is a hedgehog Patch (Dumbo) played as Jim Crow He is a Crow Mewrella played as The King He is a King Skippy in New York played as Robert Shandling He became the new mayor of New York It's A Wonderful Life (brucesmovies1 style) played as Clarence Odbody He is a Angel Second Class Dodger and Oliver: The Movie played as Tom Cat He is a Cat Rita Poppins played as Bert He is a Man Ash the Pokemon Trainer & Friends played as Duck the Great Western Engine The Iron Baloo played as Dean McCoppin Orinoladdin, Orinoladdin 2: The Return of Baron Greenback and Orinoladdin 3: The King of Thieves played as Magic Carpet He is a Flying Carpet Orinocules played as Pegasus He is a Flying Horsce A Children's Life played as Slim The Prince and the Pauper (Disney and Sega Style) played as Pluto He is a dog The Rescuers Down Under (Disney and Sega Animal Style) played as Wilbur He is a bird He played Tom in Dodger and Jib He is a cat He Played Mufasa In The Tramp King He is Simba's Father Avatar The Last Airbender NuclearZeon Animal Style Played as Tyro He is an earthbending father Jumanji (Dodger'sPartyFan2570 Style) Played as Sam Parrish He is the Bos of The Parrish Shoes Ritarella Played as Prince Charming He is a Prince The Rescuers (brucesmovies1 style) and The Rescuers Down Under (brucesmovies1 style) Played as Bernard He is a mouse The Frog of Notre Dame Played as Clopin He is a Gypsy The Rescuers Down Under (Nikkdisneylover8390 Style) Played as Jake He is a Kangaroo Mouse The Little Seinfeld Played as Max He is a dog Dodger's Great Adventure: The Movie Played as Barney He is a dinosaur The Dodger and Pals Show Played as Dooley Dog Story Played as Woody He is a cowboy doll Hocus Pocus (brucemovies1 style) Played Binx (Cat) Dodgerington he played as Paddington Bear Scarlett O'Hara in Wonderland he played as The Doorknob Category:Dogs Category:Characters Category:Oliver and Company Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Fun Characters Category:Only Lovers Left Alive Spoofs Category:Lover Characters Category:Discover Category:Wist characters Category:Story Category:Everybody Category:Owned Category:Happy Category:Cody and Penny's Adventures Heroes Category:Anti Category:Sing Category:Form Category:Martyr Category:Yoshi and Kirby's Adventures Heroes Category:Ouiz Category:From Category:You Can Do It Category:Silly Characters Category:The Powerpuff Girls Characters Category:Merry Category:Ked Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Characters Category:Paddington Bear Characters Category:Rivals Category:Looney Tunes Characters Category:Sport Category:Male Damsels Category:Cars Characters Category:Chicken Little Characters Category:Kindness Category:Worry Category:Street Category:Wark Category:Saver Category:�� Category:✂ Category:Red Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:White Characters Category:Jenny